


Count on Me

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A brief side dish of SanSan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne knows it, F/M, Fluff, Jaime's hurting, PWP, Sexual Content, and helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's pointless gold hand is causing him pain. Brienne notices. And helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JB fic even though I've been a fan of this ship from day one. I've read so much out there and decided I'd add to the collection. Also, there's really no plot here. Mostly just an excuse for smut. Because smut. :)
> 
> Happy reading!!

Brienne could tell that his arm was hurting him. Jaime didn't say anything, of course. He wouldn't want to show a weakness, especially not at work. Brienne knew he carried a lot of shame when it came to the amputation, but she just didn't understand why he had let his sister and father talk him into wearing that gods awful hand. It didn't even do anything. It was just a heavy, uncomfortable burden on the end of what was already a tender part of Jaime's body. Apparently the Lannister's thought looks mattered more than functionality. Not that Brienne thought the hand look good anyway.

She had watched him out of the corner of her eye all day at the office. That's how she caught the subtleties that announced he was in pain. Instead of gesticulating with the hand, which he often did, he kept the entire right arm held closely to his side. When the Manderly company's men left after the meeting and one of them held out his right hand for Jaime to shake, Jaime didn't taunt him like he normally did by holding out the golden hand. He simply smirked and held out his left hand. And when he thought no one was looking, he rubbed at his arm just above the prosthetic.

As it was Friday, when she left the office it was to find Jaime waiting for her in the lobby as he normally did. Over the years of working together, Friday just became their unspoken night to grab a burger together before catching whatever movie was playing at the penny theatre. They showed mostly old movies, some black and white, and others even silent.

"Snow's pub tonight, wench?" Jaime asked once she reached his side and he started walking next to her. They switched it up often, eating at different dives around the city, but Snow's was both their favorite, and Brienne especially liked that it contributed to one of her only girlfriends family member. Besides, Jon was a nice guy if not a little brooding. A stark contrast to his half sister, Sansa.

"Are you sure?" she cast him a look, eyes drifting to how he held his right arm flush to his chest. Jaime looked a little confused, and if she wasn't mistaken, a little disappointed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "It is Friday. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Brienne rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jaime to not even know what day of the week it was. "I only meant that..." she hesitated. Jaime wouldn't appreciate it if she thought him weak. And if he still wanted to go, then she would go. It was her favorite night of the week, truthfully. Being with Jaime, alone, was something she looked forward to all week long. Not that they didn't see each other almost every other day as they worked together and were members of the same gym, but their Friday nights out were different. Almost like their date night, although that was just silly to think. Jaime was her friend. A close friend, one she felt more than friendly feelings for, and perhaps there was an intimacy there that went a tad bit beyond friendship, but Jaime had never let on that he would want more than just comradery.

"Nothing." she finally said. "I just wasn't sure there was anything on worth spending the money on at theatre tonight."

"It costs a star to get in." Jaime gave her a furrowed brow look. "What does it matter if it's good or not? Anything's worth a couple of pennies."

Brienne shrugged, then offered to drive. Jaime didn't own a car. His family had a town car service that he used when needed, and walked if not. He had owned a car before losing his hand, but never felt comfortable enough to get back behind the wheel now that he only had one working hand.

Eating at Snow's was as it always was. Jon himself tended bar and his girlfriend Ygritte took orders. Sansa was there, she often was as her fiancé, Sandor Clegane, was the short order cook/bouncer. The rest of the usual's were there, Margaery and her newest boyfriend Bronn. Jon's brother Robb and his new wife Jeyne. Dany and her constant tag along Jorah. Asha and her brother Theon. Arya was there somewhere in the back helping/harassing Sandor. Jaime and Brienne said their hello's to each that they felt the need to, and then made their way over to their normal booth on the opposite side of the pub as the pool tables. The burgers were excellent, as per usual, and tonight the dessert was freshly baked apple pie with a heaping scoop of vanilla ice cream. Jaime had sniggered at the idea of a man like Sandor Clegane baking a pie. Brienne had shared in the amusement, although the pie was so good she couldn't begin to tease that much. Jaime didn't eat any pie and he only ate half his burger and a few fries. Wholly unlike Jaime. He could pack away food like crazy. Another sign that he was hurting.

Brienne insisted on paying for the meal as Jaime had paid last time. Jaime had learned long ago not to argue and let her pay without complaint, although he left the tip and paid their fee into the movies. It was an old black and white western tonight full of gun fights and horseback riding and a giant serving of sexism and far too forceful kisses from the lead actor. Brienne only half paid attention. Her eyes kept being drawn to Jaime, who sat to her right, and how he cradled his golden hand in his lap and constantly rubbed his forearm. She even heard him hiss a breath a few times.

Once the movie was over, Brienne was worried about him, but still didn't say anything about it. Instead, she asked him back to her place for a glass of wine. Not an unusual request, as they often did this after the movie. Jaime took off his suit jacket and hung it by the door, loosening his tie before pulling it off and shoving it in the jacket pocket. Before he flopped on the sofa, he kicked his shoes off and tucked them under her side table. Brienne followed suit, but she went to her bedroom to remove her work blouse and slacks and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt. Stopping in the bathroom, she grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and a tube of Badger Balm left over from when she'd strained her knee a while back. It warmed up when rubbed in and hopefully would ease the soreness in his limb. If he would take the damn thing off, of course.

Coming back into the living room, she decided a direct approach was best. Jaime had already helped himself to a glass of wine and another was sitting on the coffee table next to the open bottle for her. He was sagging onto his left arm propped on the arm of the sofa, absently flipping through channels on her TV.

"You need a bigger TV, wench." he said as she came in, not looking away from the screen.

"So you've told me." she rolled her eyes. "Every single time you come over."

He looked up at her then with a smirk. "And yet you still have a tiny TV." his eyes went to what she held in her hands and a golden brow arched. "What's that?"

"Ibuprofen." she stood in front of him, blocking the screen as she sat the cream on the coffee table and opened the pill bottle. "Take four." she held them out for him to take and he stared at her for a long beat before setting the remote down and holding his left hand out.

"What for?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your arm." she pushed the wine bottle and her glass to the side and sat down on the edge of the coffee table so she would be sitting in front of him. Jaime made a little huff, but tossed the pills back and washed them down with a drink of wine. Perhaps he should have been drinking water with them, but Brienne wasn't willing to push it.

"And that?" he asked, motioning to the tube she was picking up.

"I want you to take off that hand so I can rub some of this into your arm." she swallowed, then met his eyes. For a brief second he looked almost afraid, but then he blinked and smirked that stupid arrogant smirk that made Brienne want to smack him.

"If you want to rub up against me, Bri, all you had to do was ask." he teased. "Perhaps I could even suggest a more convenient place for you to rub."

Brienne sighed even though her cheeks went warm. She knew he was baiting her just to cover his own unease. He never didn't wear his hand around people. She'd only ever seen him without it right after the incident, while he was still in hospital.

"Will you stop being crass?" she huffed. "I'm trying to help you here."

"And who says I need your help?" he asked in a low voice, silky and seductive but his eyes were hard and his face tense.

"I say." she lifted her chin. "Stop being difficult. You're hurting. Let me help you."

"Difficult?" he questioned with a raised brow. "If anyone is difficult it is you, you hard headed brute of a woman."

Brienne swallowed and looked away for a second, letting the jibe sting and then roll off of her. He was simply lashing out. He was rarely cruel to her anymore. He teased, yes, and enjoyed riling her up, but he was never outright cruel any longer.

"Are you going to let me help you?" she asked, turning her eyes back to him. "I'm not going to sit here all night and watch you wince and rub at that knowing it's hurting you. If you don't want me to help, then at least take the cream and go home and do it yourself."

Jaime was silent for a long moment, his jaw muscle feathering while he debated. Just as Brienne was about to get up, he let out a sigh and thrust the golden hand towards her. Brienne blanched, surprised. She had assumed he would take it off himself, but if he was going to let her help, she wasn't going to question him. And a part of her felt like this was some sort of test. He wanted to see how she would react to what he felt like was a harsh deformity. Brienne knew that others he cared about, namely his father and sister, hadn't reacted well to it.

Brienne took a breath and was careful to keep her face completely blank as she unsnapped the buttons at the cuff of his dress shirt. Once they were undone, she carefully rolled his sleeve up and out of the way. The hand itself fit over the end of his stump and then there was leather lacings that went up his forearm a bit and tied it off to his arm so it stayed. Taking hold of the lacings, she looked up at Jaime and found him watching her intently, an odd look in his green eyes. It made Brienne's face heat up even more. Licking suddenly dry lips with an equally dry tongue, she steadied her trembling fingers and quickly undid the bindings until they were loose enough that the weight of the hand shifted downward. Jaime flinched and sucked in a breath.

"Sorry." she said under her breath, catching the hands weight in one of her hands and finished off the laces before carefully pulling it free of his stump. Underneath he wore a silicone sleeve and Brienne quickly rolled it free and couldn't help but wince a little.

"Oh, Jaime." she whispered, skimming finger tips down his arm and stopping at the red markings the hand had left behind. "Does it hurt badly?"

She looked up at him. His jaw was clinched tightly and his brow furrowed slightly. He swallowed a few times, his Adams apple bobbing.

"Not all the time." he finally answered. "Only when I leave it on for long periods of time. I had a meeting with father and some suppliers last night and then went back to his place to go over some financials. I ended up staying there."

"And you didn't take the hand off at all." she supplied. Which meant he'd been wearing it for two days straight. She felt a flare of anger towards Tywin and Cersei Lannister. How could they not see the pain they were putting Jaime in? Why was Jaime allowing it? Surely his physical therapist had told him this stupid hand was going to do damage.

"It's not exactly pretty, I know." Jaime grinned, but it looked forced and brittle. "At least not as pretty as my face."

Brienne snorted, releasing his arm for a moment so she could squeeze some of the balm into her hands.

"If I hurt you, you'll let me know?" she asked, holding her hands at either side of his stump without touching him.

"If you'd rather not touch it, I can do that myself." he offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you did it you'd barely rub it in and put that stupid hand back on and it wouldn't do a single bit of good."

Jaime rolled his eyes, but motioned with his left hand for her to continue. Brienne focused back on his stump. The end was smooth and rounded now, no more angry red puckering or swelling, but she could tell the skin was agitated and tender from the weight of that pointless, gaudy hand. She started gently, barely smearing the cream over the skin. It was warm and smooth and the golden hairs tickled her palm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jaime had dropped his left hand to the cushion beside his leg and his fingers were digging into the fabric.

"Is this alright?" she asked, peeking up at him.

"Fine." he said quickly. "You could...it would be alright if you did it a bit harder."

Brienne swallowed and for some ridiculous reason, thought of him saying that to her in a completely different circumstance with her hands on a very different part of his anatomy. A blush roared up her neck and heated her cheeks to the point where she knew she would be splotchy. Digging in with a little more pressure, she worked from the very end of his stump up towards his elbow. She moved her fingers and thumbs in tight circular motions, then gripped his arm fully in both hands and drew her hands firmly downwards.

Jaime groaned. Brienne immediately released the pressure of her hands and snapped her eyes back to him. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal.

"Jaime?" she questioned and his eyes flew open. He swallowed again, licking his lips and it had the effect of heat licking up her belly.

"It's fine." his voice was lowered and he cleared his throat. "Go on. Please."

Brienne nodded and went back to her task, rubbing more insistently now that she was certain she wasn't hurting him, feeling the cream start to heat up under her hands. It was unusual, she knew, but touching him like this had her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her lower stomach twisting pleasurably. Not because there was anything remotely attractive about his amputated hand. It was more because Jaime was allowing her something she knew he hadn't allowed anyone else. He was sharing with her the part of himself he liked least and Brienne was determined to make certain he knew she wasn't disgusted by him in the least.

"Gods." Jaime groaned after a few moments of silence, letting his head drop back onto the sofa. Brienne let her eyes travel over his face, slack in pleasure, and the length of his exposed throat. There was something distinctly masculine about his throat. Corded and strong looking, the motion of his Adams apple almost hypnotizing. Letting her eyes drop lower, she watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The muscles there pressed and shifted the fabric of his dress shirt that was tailored to fit him perfectly. Drifting further down, she took in the undulation of his abdominals. When she pressed to a particularly tender spot on his arm with her thumbs, she could just see the muscles beneath the fabric tense. Looking lower, Brienne felt heat swamp her face and her jaw dropped open in the most unbecoming way she was sure. Not that she could help it because Jaime was...he was... _really_ enjoying what she was doing.

She didn't realize she had stopped rubbing his arm, or that she was staring so blatantly at the bulge in his slacks, until Jaime's body shifted a little. Her eyes snapped back up to his face to clash with his, her jaw still hanging open. Jaime grinned, although his own cheeks were a bit flushed. Probably with embarrassment. Surely this was just a reaction to the ease of pain he had been feeling. It had nothing to do with her or her allure. Brienne knew she held no sexual allure on her best days, and certainly not at the moment flushed an ugly shade of puce and her chest all splotchy wearing checkered pajama bottoms and an oversized t shirt.

"I would apologize," he started speaking. "but that feels so damn good I can't muster up even a pretense of being sorry."

"It's alright." she said awkwardly, looking back at her hands on his arm, determinedly not looking in his lap again. Okay, maybe a bit. Out of the corner of her eye. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Only if you want to."

Brienne shook her head, not being able to meet his eye as she went back to rubbing his arm, now fully focused on her task and not letting her eyes roam anywhere else. But even without looking, she could feel Jaime's eyes on her. Her hands started to tremble and she was aching something awful between her thighs. Enough that she had to shift position on the hard wood of the coffee table to ease it a bit. Not that it really helped any. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jaime's left hand touched the side of her face.

"Easy." he chuckled, the rough sound causing another shot of desire to bloom out in her belly. Her hands froze once again and she stared at him with wide eyes as his fingers continued touching her cheek, seeming to trace the line of her jaw.

"You're awfully flushed, Brienne." he commented. "Why?"

"I'm overheated." she answered quickly. Jaime knew she was lying, and she knew he knew it. That knowing little smirk was enough to have her recoiling in mortification. Looking quickly away, Brienne pulled her hands off of him and settled them into her lap.

"Hey." he leaned forward, the hand that had been touching her cheek now sliding down to cup the side of her neck. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." she said quickly. "I need to go wash my hands." she moved to stand, but Jaime gripped her neck harder, staying her movements.

"Look at me." he said gently, his thumb applying just a little pressure under her jaw to get her to lift her head. When Brienne did, her breath caught in her throat. Jaime looked...intense and the liquid heat in his eyes had her muscles coiling in anticipation. For what, she wasn't sure.

"You're going to try and pretend you don't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The same thing that has me so damn hard."

Unwittingly, Brienne's eyes flicked down to his lap again. Yep. Still hard.

"It's just a product of the massage." she stated firmly. "A reflex to the ease of pain. You don't...You can't..." The hand at her neck moved to grasp her chin, lifting her face once again and forcing her to look at him.

"Kiss me." he rasped. "Kiss me and tell me that it's simple reflex."

Brienne hesitated. Not because she didn't want to. She did, oh gods, yes she did. She had wanted to for...well, a long time. But Jaime was her friend. Her closest friend. Renly, Margaery, Sansa, Pod...none of them compared to the relationship she had with Jaime. And she didn't want to ruin that like she had almost done with Renly. Men like Jaime Lannister and Renly Baratheon did not go for women like Brienne.

"Unless you don't want to."

And that was it. That little flash of vulnerability, the dropping of the arrogant exterior. A glimpse of the man that really was Jaime Lannister. Brienne shuffled to the edge of the coffee table. There was an awkward moment where their long legs tangled up but Jaime solved the problem by spreading his knees wide to allow her legs to settle between them. He also helped out by leaning forward, meeting her halfway. It was an awkward angle, both of them leaning forward so much. Not that it really mattered when Brienne gracelessly pressed her lips to his. There was a spark there, a pure shot of sensation as his soft lips molded around hers. It was disconcerting, really. His scent, soap and his lingering aftershave, filled her head and the hand on her cheek caressed so gently and the taste of his breath when their lips both opened a little. She whimpered. Actually whimpered, which is rather horrifying, but even though it's just a small, chaste kiss, it's everything she's ever imagined. Jaime doesn't seem to care about the noise she makes, even though a small part of her still functioning brain knows he'll tease her about it later. Instead, he angles his head further to the side and seals their mouths together firmly, a hungry little noise coming from his throat.

Brienne isn't quite sure who deepens the kiss, if it was him or her, but somehow their tongues are touching, dancing, tasting and teasing. Brienne isn't even sure how she knows how to tease with her tongue, but she goes with what her body instinctually wants to do, and also following Jaime's lead. She follows his tongue when he coaxes her to. She traces his top lip, then delves further inside and skims the top of his tongue, the side, underneath. She draws his tongue back into her mouth and luxuriates in how he takes her further. It's thrilling and wonderful and then Jaime is pulling away, his fingers slipping down her chin until he's no longer touching her. Embarrassingly enough, Brienne's body swayed towards him for a second before her spine snaps back straight.

He smiled, it's not arrogant per say, but knowing. "So tell me, wench, can you still say you don't feel it?"

"Jaime." she sighed his name, running a hand across her burning face.

"Because I think you do." he slid further to the edge of the sofa so he was even closer to her. "The only question is, what do you want to do about it?"

"What do you want to do about it?" she countered, staunchly refusing to meet his eyes, worried that she would see that mocking gleam in them.

"I want to take you into that horridly large bed of yours and strip you down and make you scream."

Brienne almost gasped with the arousal that rolled through her at his illicit words. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to get her mushy mind to cooperate with her and think this through. She thought back through the night. Was Jaime perhaps drunk? No, he'd only had a single beer at Snow's and he hadn't even finished the wine he'd poured earlier here. At least he wasn't out of his mind, then. But would he still regret it in the morning? Probably. Actually, that seemed like a given. Which meant Brienne would likely regret it too. Not having sex with him. She had wanted that so much for so long that she'd never regret it, but she would regret how he would become awkward and likely pull away from her. But, they were both adults. They'd been friends, close friends, for a long time now. Both of them were single and healthy. Why couldn't they have sex? Margaery, before Bronn, did it all the time. She could easily have sex with any number of men and still stay friends with them afterwards. Perhaps Jaime and Brienne could do the same. Opening her eyes and taking in the flushed face and bright eyes of a turned on Jaime Lannister and she knew she was going to say yes.

"Alright." she managed to push out through a tight throat.

That cocky smile was back, but Brienne didn't mind it so much when he pulled her in for a quick kiss and stood quickly, yanking her up by her hand, nearly causing her to knock over the wine bottle beside her. He drug her to her room, not bothering to stop and flip the light switch. Once he reached the foot of her bed, he spun around and pulled Brienne flush against him. Both of them being barefoot meant Brienne was somewhere around an inch taller than him. Nothing noticeable, anyway. Not when his presence made him feel so much larger.

In the dim light of the bedroom, she held completely still as he searched her face for a moment, then wrapped both arms around her, his handless arm between her shoulder blades and his left hand flattened at the small of her back. Brienne hesitantly lifted her arms and draped them over his shoulders, the fingers of one hand playing with the curls at the back of his neck. He kissed her again, but it was brief, all too brief, and then he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers with a muttered curse.

"What is it?" she whispered in difference to the darkness, her voice a little breathless.

He gave a huff, his head shaking and causing hers to as well. "I don't have any protection."

"Oh." Brienne felt her heart sink a little and disappointment settled heavily in her chest.

"I don't presume you do?" he sounded a little hopeful.

"No." Brienne went to step back, but Jaime firmed his hold on her.

"You aren't on any form of birth control?" he lifted his head to look at her face and Brienne flushed once again, which was just silly. "I'm completely clean. I'm sure I could pull up my latest blood work panel if you want to look at it. Qyburn emails me all my records for my personal files."

"Uh, no. I...I'm not. On birth control, that is." Jaime looked a little surprised by that, and Brienne really couldn't blame him. She was a grown woman pushing thirty. She was probably the only woman her own age that wasn't on birth control, unless they were trying for kids or something. But what reason did she need to be on birth control? She'd never had sex before and had thought she had no looming prospects of doing it any time soon.

"It's alright." he kissed her nose. "There are plenty other things we can do besides sex. Unless you want me to run out and go get some?"

She did, actually, but if he left and had time to consider what they were doing, if he took a moment and whatever haze was filling his head right now lifted he'd likely back out and Brienne didn't want that.

"No." she shook her head, then she remembered what was under her bathroom sink. Two weeks ago, at Sansa's hen party, there had been gift bags handed out to all the guests. Mostly just gag gifts. A small bottle of champagne that looked like a penis, a handful of penis shaped mints, a penis straw, a penis sucker, a tiny g string, a little hot pink bullet vibrator (that was now in her nightstand), and a condom. Fluorescent pink, but it was still a condom.

"Wait!" she pushed back from him, and this time he let her go, both brows lifting towards his hairline. "Hang on." She quickly scurried to her bathroom, leaving the door open and flipping the light on as she went to her knees in front of her sink and started digging through the gift bag (covered in penises) for the condom.

"What," Jaime's voice had her jumping. "in the Seven Hells is all that?"

Looking over her shoulder, all her penis paraphernalia scattered on the floor in front of her, she met Jaime's highly amused expression.

"It's from Sansa's hen party." Brienne quickly explained, snatching up the condom wrapper and stuffing everything back in the bag before shoving it back under the sink and standing. She waved the condom in front of Jaime's face in hopes he wouldn't tease her about what he'd just witnessed.

"I take it the theme was dick?" he quirked a grin and snatched the condom from her fingers.

"Well, she is marrying Sandor Clegane." Brienne shrugged. "He is known for being quite a dick. Except to Sansa, of course."

"Well, I'll send the soon to be Mrs. Clegane my regards for saving the night." he motioned back towards the bedroom with a jerk of his head and Brienne's nerves flared once again, as well as a swirl of desire.

Taking a breath, she followed him back out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. Jaime sat the condom on her nightstand and turned to face her, his left hand coming up to start undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. He'd gotten much better at doing it with one hand so Brienne didn't offer to help. Instead, she watched, chewing on her bottom lip as each button slipped through it's hole. Of course he had on an undershirt, so it wasn't exposing much. Once the shirt was undone, he shrugged it off and tossed it over the chair in the corner before pulling his undershirt free of his slacks. When his hand went for his belt, Brienne decided she didn't want him to do all the work himself. And maybe she wanted him to hurry up a bit.

Crossing over to stand in front of him, she gently pushed his hand out of the way and slipped the leather free of the metal and let the sides hang open as her fingers moved to the button of his slacks. Jaime allowed her to unsnap it, but then grabbed her chin and pulled her attention back to his face.

"You're a bit behind, wench." he grinned, letting his fingers trail down her neck, between her breasts and to the bottom hem of her shirt. She had an inkling he wouldn't want her to help him, so she left her hands at her sides as he grasped one side with his hand and used the end of his stump on the other side to push her shirt up. Once it was up far enough, she lifted her hands and let him pull it off. She didn't wear a bra. She'd taken it off when she changed earlier. With breasts as small as hers, it was never really a big deal and never very noticeable.

She kept her eyes on the wall just over his shoulder as he tossed the shirt somewhere behind her. She didn't want to see his expression as he looked at her naked torso and it's lack of feminine curves. Brienne was in shape and took a great deal of effort in making sure her body was healthy and strong, but she lacked the hour glass figure coveted in the female form. She also lacked breasts. Her waist was boxy, her stomach flat and toned and her breasts were nothing more than an A cup. It was easy to see why she was confused for a man so often.

Jaime said nothing for a long time, but eventually his hand came up to splay open on her sternum. She knew he could feel her rapidly beating heart. His thumb and forefinger framed one breast and his thumb drew gently back and forth on the flesh, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. She shivered, then gasped when his mouth came down to kiss the top of one shoulder, his hand staying where it was. He kissed across to her neck, his tongue coming out to swipe across her pulse point before he moved his mouth further down to her collarbone. He continued kissing all across her chest and shoulders, occasionally licking her or sucking on her skin. Brienne let her head fall back as one hand came up to twine into his hair and hang on. All the while his hand never moved, but the heat of it spread out across her chest and breasts, and down her stomach until she relaxed into his touch. Only then did he shift it to cover her fully, his big hand engulfing her flesh and kneading gently before he took hold of her nipple and plucked.

A squeak rose from her throat as white hot sensation burst out through her nerve endings. Jaime lifted his head and Brienne knew he was watching her face even without opening her eyes as he did it again and again, pinching harder and rolling the bud around before giving it a tug. Brienne didn't even try to stop the arching of her back or the needy moan that tore from her mouth. It seemed to snap something in Jaime and he growled, covering her mouth was his and feeding off of her hungrily as his hand left her chest and roam over her skin desperately. His right arm came up like he would touch her with that hand as well before his stump encountered her shoulder. He pulled back from her mouth with a frustrated sound and went to pull his arm away but Brienne caught it and held his dark green gaze as she lowered her lips to the end of his arm and kissed gently. Jaime's mouth fell open and his eyes went a little wide.

"It doesn't bother me, Jaime." she told him before kissing it again. "You've nothing you need to hide from me."

Brienne felt the subtle trembling start in his arm as his eyes became a little glassy. Kissing the bend of his elbow, Brienne let go of his arm and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards until he helped by lifting his arms and pulling it the rest of the way off. She'd seen Jaime without his shirt of before. Hells, she'd even seen his naked rear before, but never in a setting like this. Never where it was for her eyes only and she was allowed to drink him in and touch.

And touch she did.

Using both hands, she ran her fingertips over every inch of his exposed torso. She traced the dips of his abdominal muscles, the line of hair that started up under his belly button, and then up again to play in his chest hair. Jaime grunted and groaned, then actually gasped when she drew her pointer finger over one nipple. Smiling a little, Brienne did it again and then shifted her hands so she could more easily rub both nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

"Gods." he breathed, then pushed her hands away from him before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. They both sucked in a breath at feeling each other skin to skin. He was warm and firm and the hair on his chest abraded her nipples wonderfully. Jaime seemed to enjoy the sensation as well because he drew his chest back and forth for a moment before kissing her again. It was a little on the sloppy side, both of their tongues a little overexcited and eager and their teeth clacking together occasionally.

"Touch me back, Brienne." he demanded against her lips and it was only then that Brienne realized her hands were just hanging at her sides while his left hand was all over her body and his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders, the stump smoothing back and forth across the skin of her upper back. Reaching up, Brienne wrapped her hands around his hips. When his mouth descended back onto her lips, she let her hands roam where they would and Jaime moaned and grunted in appreciation. Eventually they found their way to the open snap of his slacks and she grabbed his zip and slowly lowered it, her knuckles dragging along the bulge behind the cotton of his underwear.

"On the bed." Jaime growled, pulling his mouth from hers and urging her towards the bed.

"But," Brienne clung onto the placket of his slacks. Jaime chuckled, his hand wrapping around one of her wrists and tugging her hand away as he pulled his hips back until Brienne let go.

"On. The. Bed." he enunciated each word with a brow cocked. "Please." he added as an afterthought.

Brienne snorted, but she sat down on the bed and waited. Jaime grinned wickedly and shook his head. "Scoot back and lay down."

Doing as he asked, although she added a roll of her eyes as she did, Brienne pulled herself fully on the bed and lay down so she was lengthways across the mattress. She stared up at the ceiling with her heart pounding and her stomach in nervous, anxious knots. A few seconds passed and then Jaime was leaning across the bed, his fingers hooked into the waistband of her pajamas.

"Please tell me you went without the panties as well as the bra." Brienne looked down the length of her body at him and gave him a half smile.

"Sorry, but you'll be disappointed."

It was Jaime's turn to snort this time, a little shake of his head as he began tugging her bottoms down, along with her underwear. Brienne was actually glad for it. They were an older pair, faded green cotton that were comfortable and not sexy in the least. Not that she owned sexy underwear. Except for that g string in her gift bag from Sansa which she never planned on wearing.

Brienne looked back up at the ceiling. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. Good Gods, Jaime likely could see everything. Maybe she should have shaved. Well, her legs were at least shaved. The leggings she wore working out were uncomfortable if she didn't shave, but she never shaved her...nether area. It felt pointless. She kept it cleaned up enough that no hair showed when (and if) she ever wore a bathing suit, but that was it. Jaime hadn't said anything, or done anything. Oh, Gods, was he disgusted? Did he prefer a clean shaved woman? Surely he did. He was so well groomed himself. But, you know what, screw him. She was a woman. Women had hair. It was natural after all. And actually, come to think of it, Brienne didn't care at all. If he was so turned off by...

"Oh my Seven." she gasped, rising up quickly on her elbows to look down at Jaime's head between her thighs. His mouth was currently pressed against the inside of her left thigh, sucking on the skin there lightly, so close to the aching center of her she was panting.

"Jaime, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice trembling. Jaime nipped her skin, causing her to jump, and then lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm fixing to go down on you." he informed her casually, licking the bend of her leg. "I plan on licking this cunt until I know what you taste like when you come." he ran his lips over the hair on her mound. "And then I might do it again."

And he did. Oh, Gods did he ever. The first time his tongue touched her folds, Brienne thought she'd come out of her skin. It took quite some time for her to reach her climax that first time, not that Jaime seemed to mind or Brienne was complaining. Every minute he was kissing and licking her felt good, and then it felt wonderful, and then it was nearly painful with just how exquisite it felt. Her body writhed, her back arched, her hips rolled against his tongue and her fingers tugged on his hair. Finally, with a deep moan and her entire body trembling, she came.

"Jaime." she groaned, trying to pull away from his mouth where his tongue still kept running gentle laps around her sensitive clitoris.

"Uh uh." he shook his head, his right arm flattening on her lower stomach to hold her still while his hand clutched at her hip. "Again."

"I can't." she panted, her head rolling from side to side at the almost too much feelings.

"You can." he insisted, pressing a soft kiss to her nub. "Please, let me taste you again."

It happened quicker the second time. He kept his tongue away from making direct stimulation, teasing her from the sides instead and the second he worked a single finger into her, Brienne came again. It was stronger this time and her legs trembled violently around him and her moan turned into something closer to a sob. She forced his head away from her, his touch almost unbearable, as she clasped her knees together. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was breathing like she'd just ran a few miles. Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain her footing on earth. She was vaguely aware of Jaime moving, of the bed dipping. When she felt the warmth of him beside her, she lolled her head to the side and lazily opened her heavy eyelids. He smiled, his upper body held up with his right arm braced on the bed and his left hand came out to rest on her stomach.

"Thank you." she managed, feeling as if she needed to say it.

Jaime chuckled, "You're very welcome." he bent forward to kiss her cheek, then leaned back. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Are you?" she glanced down to see he had taken off his slacks and underwear at some point, and his erection had flagged some, but he was still at least half hard.

"I will be." he slid his hand off of her stomach and grasped himself, stroking slowly. Brienne flushed all over again and quickly looked away.

"I can roll over, if you'd like. If that would make it easier."

"Make what easier?" he questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Make you getting..." she motioned towards his lap. "You know. If you didn't have to look..."

"Shit. No." he shook his head, letting go of his erection and shuffling up to straddle her hips. "No, Brienne. That would not make it easier. It's not _not_ easy. I was just focused on you is all, and it faded some. There isn't a single part of you that would hurt or hinder my ability to get hard."

Leaning forward, he licked a line up her breastbone before she could say anything, his tongue dipping into the hallow beneath her throat before nipping her chin and kissing her waiting lips.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, flexing his hips so his now fully hard cock rubbed against her lower belly.

"Yes." she whispered, her stomach tightening in anticipation once again.

"That's for you." he kissed her cheek. "That's _because_ of you. I want you so damn badly I'm not even going to complain about how the condom I'm fixing to put on is neon pink."

Brienne laughed at that, loving him just a little bit more because he had this ability to make her insecurities fall away.

"Glad we've got that covered." he smacked her lips loudly, then got off the bed to pick up the condom. Brienne sat up in the bed and watched him as he opened it up and carefully rolled it on. She tried not to laugh at how blindingly pink the thing was, but it made his cock look like some sort of candy.

"No laughing, Ms. Tarth." Jaime scolded her teasingly once he had it on all the way.

"Sorry." she grinned, not feeling very sorry at all.

"On the pillows with you." he motioned towards her pillows and Brienne twisted around so her head was on one and held her breath as Jaime climbed back on top of her, kneeing her legs further apart so he could settle between them.

Suddenly she felt incredibly nervous. This was a big deal, wasn't it? Losing her virginity. She felt like maybe she should do something to mark the occasion. Maybe light a candle or bake a cake afterwards.

"Ready?" he asked, the latex covered head of his erection touching her still sensitive folds.

"Yes." she nodded, then grasped his shoulders. "Jaime, maybe you should know something."

"Yeah?" he asked, shifting his weight to his right arm braced beside her shoulder so he could reach up with his left and smooth her hair back from her forehead. It was such an intimate gesture that Brienne felt her heart flutter and her eyes actually stung a little.

"I've...I've never done...this." she admitted in a whisper, not quite meeting his eyes. Rearing back further so he could look at her better, Jaime shifted his head to the side so he was in her field of vision once again.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. He didn't sound disgusted or amused like she had feared. Maybe a little surprised, but more curious.

"Yes." she lifted her chin slightly and met his gaze head on. "Is that a problem?"

A grin kicked up the corner of his mouth. "No. But this is kind of a big decision. Are you sure you want to do it with me? Right now? I'm completely okay with stopping. We can fool around other ways, or just go watch some TV if you want."

"No." she shook her head and licked her lips. "I want to. With you."

An odd expression crossed his features and he bent forward and kissed her slowly, lingering. It was sweet and so soft that it warmed her through.

"Thank you." he whispered against her lips. "For this. I'll try to make it not hurt so badly."

Brienne swallowed hard, nodding silently as he shifted around so he could reach between her legs and guide himself to her opening. She didn't think it would hurt, actually. It wasn't as if she had a hymen he would have to break. Brienne wasn't certain when she'd broken hers, but it was likely when she was a young girl. She was active in sports and riding and she had used tampons since starting her period. Not to mention she did have toys. Regardless, she was grateful for his gentleness.

He worked in slowly, a constant forward pressure of his hips until he was fully seated inside of her. Brienne squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth opening to try and draw in a breath, but her lungs just wouldn't cooperate.

"Gods, Brienne." Jaime groaned, lowering his body until he was flush against her, his forehead pressed to hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she breathed, her hands grasping tightly to his shoulders.

"Good." he rubbed his cheek against hers as he panted into her ear. "You feel good. So fucking good. Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

"It's fine." she ran her lips along the stubble of his jawline. "Move. Please."

"Shit, yes." Lifting himself further off of her, he started undulating his hips and Brienne could do nothing more that just hang on for dear life. It felt awkward at first, just an almost uncomfortable fullness but the longer he moved inside of her, the better it felt and soon she was lifting her hips to meet his in a rhythm they naturally settled into.

"That's it." he crooned in her ear, his hand digging under her hips to help her move easier. "So good, Brienne. Fuck me back. Love me back. Take what you need, sweet girl."

A little sob bubbled up in her throat as her chest clenched almost painfully. _Love me back._ He didn't mean it the way she had initially thought. He meant what they were doing, this act. But she did, regardless. She loved him so much and she let it all pour out from her in that moment, using her body to say what she never could with words, what he'd likely not want to hear.

"Harder." she begged, fingernails scraping down his back to clutch at the flexing muscles of his ass.

"Yes." he hissed, shoving his stump under her neck and using it for leverage as he started moving into her more forcefully. Brienne helped by wrapping her legs around his thighs and using them for purchase as she ground up into him with every one of his inward thrusts. She was close to coming again, that coil starting to tighten in her stomach but one look at Jaime and she knew she wouldn't make it there again before he came. And that was fine. She wanted to watch him, to put to memory every nuance of this man as he lost himself to pleasure.

His face was screwed up in concentration, his eyes squeezed shut as the muscles of his shoulders and chest flexed and corded, tendons in his throat standing out. His gorgeous mouth was open, lips swollen, as his ragged breathing rasped from his throat. Heaven help her, he was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. It ratcheted up her arousal another few notches and her body clenched around him. Jaime groaned long and low in his throat at the feeling, his eyes opening to find hers. She had no idea what he found there, but she knew she was completely unguarded at that moment, open and raw and he could probably see whatever he wanted. Whatever it was made him make a strangled sound, then his sweaty forehead pressed into her temple as he thrust one last time and came.

And it was hot, so hot, to know he was coming, to hear the noises he made in the back of his throat as he kept thrusting shallowly inside of her that Brienne was hovering almost painfully on the cusp and she simply couldn't help herself as she shoved a hand between their bodies to rub herself. Two swipes of her fingers was all it took for her to cry out and clench around him.

"Holy shit." Jaime gasped, lifting his body a little so he could look down at her hand on herself. "That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Brienne couldn't answer, even though she didn't think it needed a response. Instead, she let out one of those embarrassingly whiney sounding whimpers, her body going completely limp. Jaime's arms were starting to tremble with the effort to hold himself up, so Brienne wrapped a leg around him and rolled to her side so he dropped onto the mattress beside her, his softening cock sliding out of her body. Brienne went to lay flat on her back, but Jaime caught her by the back of her head with his hand and kissed her. It was a lazy, sloppy action of two very sated, and very tired people.

"Give me just a second." he kissed her nose before rolling out of the bed and Brienne tried not to so openly watch his perfect naked rear as he walked to the bathroom. He didn't close the door behind him and Brienne hurriedly pulled the quilt and sheets down so she could hide under them when he returned.

"You need some water or anything?" Jaime asked, strolling back out of the bathroom with a casual ease of a man completely comfortable naked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"A wash cloth, perhaps?" he hovered in the doorway for a moment.

"No." she shook her head, suddenly nervous about what his next move would be. Jaime didn't seem to have any of the same qualms as he flicked the bathroom light off and crawled back into the bed with her.

"Do you cuddle, wench?" he asked as he arranged his pillows.

"I've never slept with anyone before." she shrugged, clutching the blankets to her chest even though it was now darker than it had been before without the bathroom light on.

"Hm." Jaime hummed, pushing himself across the mattress so he could pillow his head next to hers, his front flush to her side as he tangled their legs up together and wrapped his shortened right arm across her waist. It felt...right.

"Are you staying over?" she asked after a few moments, turning her head so she could look at him. He was so close their noses almost touched.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

"What do you eat for breakfast?" he asked, skimming his nose up the side of hers.

"Usually oatmeal."

"I can make you some in the morning."

Brienne smiled into the darkness as Jaime continued trailing his nose along the skin of her cheek. "Alright."

"I can make lots of different things for breakfast." he continued, nuzzling just under her ear.

"Oh?" she breathed, only half listening as she enjoyed the sensations of his touch.

"If you'll let me, I can cook you breakfast on lots of different mornings."

Brienne's eyes snapped open. "Are you saying you want to stay over a lot?"

Jaime pulled away from her and tucked his left arm under his head so he could look at her easier. "As often as you'll let me, though I wouldn't be opposed to just moving in together." he grinned, but Brienne didn't think he was kidding.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." he smiled so confidently Brienne just had to roll her eyes. "Your place or mine? Perhaps we should just get a different place and start new."

"Jaime." she shook her head. "Isn't that a little quick?"

"Quick?" he laughed. "Wench, we've been dancing around each other for years. We've been together for years, only neither of us was willing to say it out loud."

Brienne considered what he said. It was true that for the last couple of years they'd basically been inseparable. They hung out all the time. They went to dinner together, to movies together. Jaime always bought her favorite caramels when she didn't feel well or on special occasions and Brienne knew special brand of pecan brittle he liked best. They argued over different things, but normally always found compromises. Jaime picked off the olives of his salad instead of ordering it without since he knew Brienne liked extra and Brienne always ordered onion rings instead of fries because she knew Jaime would want to snag a few. Basically they did everything couples did together except have sex.

Until now.

"There's a new row of townhouses being built near Blackwater Bay." she informed him. "We could go look at them tomorrow."

The full fledged smile that spread across his face nearly took her breath away.

"Deal." he snuggled back down onto the pillow beside her. "Only we need to stop at the pharmacy sometime soon to pick up more condoms."

Brienne chuckled, but agreed whole heartedly. "I'll call my doctor Monday and set up an appointment to be put on birth control." she tugged the blankets up further. "Then we won't have to worry about it anymore."

Jaime growled playfully against her throat before nipping her jaw. "That's my wench."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! No beta, all errors are mine :)


End file.
